A high affinity serotonin receptor has been identified on the cardiac ventricular sarcolemma. Serotonin analogues compete for this binding site but classical serotonin antagonists are weak inhibitors. At high concentrations, catecholamines are able to displace serotonin binding but this inhibition does not appear to be related to serotonin binding to adrenergic receptors.